The subject invention pertains to roofing systems in general, and is addressed to a device to help remove moisture and alleviate moisture level under a roof from inside the building and immediately under the roof structure. The invention is adapted to take in relatively dry air from outside the building, and thence disperse same under the roof structure.
In this latter regard, most buildings generally have a layer of insulation placed either immediately below the roof level for heat preservation purposes. Such insulation layer, in flat roofs or otherwise, is frequently positioned immediately below the undersurface of the flat roof. In some installations there may be a relatively narrow air gap between the insulation layer and the roof deck provided for circulation purposes for purposes of alleviating the moisture problem in the insulation layers.
In the past, there have been an array of inventions conceived and produced to dehydrate the insulation material so as to prevent damage to the roof and building infrastructure. Several such inventions have been structured as simple ventilating systems to merely direct air currents over a portion of the insulation layer, usually the upper surface, however, none have utilized a simplistic device that effectively provides a general flow of relatively dry air both within and immediately outside the insulation material. It is this state of art and general problem area that gives rise to the conception of the subject invention, and the following designated objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.